One Hug To Change It All
by Kaitlyn8958
Summary: One shot featuring the infamous hug between Bellamy and Clarke! 3


One-Shot featuring the infamous hug between Bellamy and Clarke! 3 I didn't plan on making this a long story but I'll see where it goes! Sadly I do not own anything involving the 100. Enjoy! Xoxo

Clark's eyes snapped open and she was surprised to be met with unfamiliar surroundings. But the one thing that stood out the most was that for once in a long time, she didn't feel tired. She suddenly became aware of weight on her thigh, and her leg was tingling from sleep. She sat up to find HER.

She stared at the woman who betrayed her. Got her father floated and lied about it, making Clarke grow to hate her innocent best friend. He was the one person she relied on the most when they were on the ark for comfort when Abby wasn't. And he was dead because of it. No matter how much Clarke wanted to hate the woman resting on her, she couldn't.

Her mother may have betrayed her in the past, but she had made up for it by saving her life. She had noticed Clark when the guards were dragging her into the camp as a thought grounder.

But Abby knew it was her daughter, she saw through the blood and grime it was her. She tried to feel hatred, disappointment, anything! But she couldn't. And seeing her mothers expression soft and her worry lines smooth, she looked at peace. All she could do was love her. Thank her. Need her. Abby stirred below her, snapping Clarke out of her thinking, and blue eyes trailed down to meet brown ones still laced with sleep.

"Clarke?" She heard Abby's voice hoarse with sleep which tugged at her heart. She stayed all night with her. She noticed the silver shine of a chancellor pin stuck on the collar of her blouse and raised her eyebrows.

"You?" She mused.

"Yea, chancellor ludacris didn't make it and Kane went looking for you, he thought the grounders might be holding you captive"

she shrugged her shoulders. Clarke smiled and put a hand on her mothers. But then a thought brought her from her trance. The rest of the 100 were still in mount weather. She tried to sit up but was hit with a rush of dizziness, stopping her. Abby noticed and tried to hold her in place.

"Clarke wha-"

"We need to rescue them! They are in trouble, we need to go!"

She tried to get off the bed again but was held by her mothers strong grip. She looked up in confusion to meet worried eyes.

"Clarke please, you need to rest!" She tried to pull her back onto the bed but to no avail.

"No mom I'm fine, I don't need to rest. What I need is to save my friends"

She hopped off the bed, testing to see if she could stand and continued to gather her clothes from around the room, when the head guard walked in to inform them of movement in the north woods. Clarke followed her mother outside, taking the time to examine the rooms around her as they exited. She was amazed at how the place was still in livable condition even after the rough journey through the atmosphere and its hard landing.

They reached the door flap that led outside and she took a deep breath before pulling it back and stepping out.

The afternoon sunlight warmed Clark's face as she exited the ark. The cuts and bruises that scattered her face burned and Black spots dotted her vision, making her have to stop momentarily to regain her sight. How long had she slept again? 10 hours? That would definitely effect how much she could get done that day, she still had to figure out a way to get her friends from mount weathers grasp.

She turned and looked out past the electric boundary of the camp into the forest, and the memory of the night before made her stomach lurch. Anya. She couldn't save her. The moment the bullet hit her friend she was beaten and dragged away before she could do anything. Saving our people together wasn't an option anymore. She needed a new plan. A lump formed in her throat and her eyes burned with the tears threatening to fall, but she couldn't let them. Crying wouldn't solve her problems or help her friends. She needed to be strong, for them.

She shook the thoughts out of her mind and forced herself to walked farther into camp, waving and returning peoples greetings as she went. She didn't even know half of these people, but it made her feel good knowing people were happy to see she was ok. One body stood out among the crowd though. She could see her hobbling around with makeshift crutches, giving orders to some men working on what Clarke figured was a radio. Her shiny brown hair pulled up into a ponytail swung side to side as she limped around her workstation. Raven.

Clarke let out an audible sigh she didn't realize she was holding and smiled, content to see a familiar face. Her steps quickened as she made her way to her long lost friend, and was met with a grin from raven when she spotted her. Clarke left a few feet between them debating whether she should hug her, but she was quickly embraced by raven before she could give it a second thought. She staggered back a bit when the shorter girl shifted her weight to lean on her, and it took Clarke a minute after they finished hugging to realize the state raven was in.

She looked down to see a brace on her left leg and her heart sunk in her chest. She remembered the bullet that had been in her spine after Murphy shot her through the floor of the drop ship, and the puzzle pieces quickly fit together for her to know what had happened. She was just so happy she was alive.

"Clarke! I'm so glad your ok, I've been waiting all night for you!"

Raven noticed Clarke looking at her leg in shock and she brought her attention back to her.

"Ya I know, it sucks but..I'm dealing with it"

she shrugged and returned Clarke's smile. She admired her courage, especially after what happened between her and Finn and their little love triangle. She was always so strong and knew how to deal with things no matter how tough they got, and she was happy they could grow to be friends after the whole ordeal.

Both their heads snapped in the direction of a piercing yell, and they could see Abby running towards the gate. Something was wrong. Instinct washed over Clarke and she jogged after her mother to see what all the commotion was about, Praying whatever it was wasn't too serious. She pushed through the crowd, trying to get a glimpse of what everyone was looking at and but when she got to the clearing, she wasn't prepared for what was waiting at the gate.

And in that moment, her heart stopped. She barely registered the loud squeak of the gates being closed when she saw him. She felt like she was on fire, her legs suddenly aching to collapse and her mind was whirring loudly with all the emotions threatening to pour over.

He was with 3 other people but couldn't really tell who with her brain buzzing loudly about. And then she was running, she felt the ground booming below her feet but in all honesty she thought she was flying. There was no holding back anymore.

Adrenaline pumped through her veins and her heart was a steady drum beat in her ears. In an instant she was across the camp and in front of Bellamy. She wasted no time in slamming into him and wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders. She stayed there holding him with all her might, and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck breathing in his scent.

He was stunned at first but quickly returned the gesture and his arms snaked their way around her waist and his nose found its way into her hair. Clarke was in complete bliss and she guessed by how tightly Bellamy was holding her that he was too. She pulled back and couldn't wipe the stupid grin off her face, and he returned it with probably the brightest smile she has ever seen him give anyone.

The kind of smile where all his teeth are showing and his dimples show adorably on his cheeks. Even with the bloody cuts and bruises on his face, she couldn't ignore how attractive he looked at that moment, and she didn't wanna look away for a second.

The thing that stood out most were his eyes. The eyes that were always so heavily guarded by a wall of gruffness and strength that were never readable were now so full of emotion, Clarke thought she could see into his soul. All she saw was pure happiness, relief, and something else she couldn't tell. But it didn't matter, She finally felt like she knew the real him. The real Bellamy Blake. They could have stayed in that moment forever if it wasn't for Octavia breaking the silence with a small cough.

"Well that's something I thought I'd never see" she said jokingly. Clarke could hear the amusement in her voice and she finally let go of Bellamy to hug her too. It's a good thing Bellamy spoke first because she didn't think she would be able to form a coherent sentence.

"Clarke, Your alive. Thank god! How many are with you?" Her smile grew and then faded slightly.

Her stomach tingled and warmed at the sound of him calling her by name instead of the usual 'princess' nickname but was gone as quick as it came.

"None" she replied sadly, watching the way Bellamy's smile faded also, but his eyes never left hers. Raven eventually caught up to them, amusement clear on her face after just witnessing the hug, and she couldn't hide her smirk as she glanced between the two.

"Cmon, I'll explain inside, we need to get you cleaned up" she said trying to wrap her arm around his waist to help him walk.

"Easy princess I can walk fine" he laughed causing her to roll her eyes "Aaaaand he's back" she internally giggled and shook her head. They headed back to the medical wing side by side just stopping outside the door, Clarke held open the door flaps and motioned for him to sit on the bed. He strolled in and dramatically sighed as he lounged himself on the bed, folding his arms behind his head.

"I'm all yours Doc!" He said smugly. Clarke just smiled and shook her head as she went to join him inside.


End file.
